


Constructive Solution

by owlmoose



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Extended Scene, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: After Hawke suffers an unimaginable loss, Isabela comforts her as best she can.





	Constructive Solution

**Author's Note:**

> An extension of the final scene in All That Remains, which is a moment I seem unable to stay away from. Written for Ladies Bingo, "Episode Tags and Missing Scenes"

Isabela had been in Hawke's bedroom before, of course, but rarely had she been wearing this many clothes. Given the way Hawke's head slumped down, hands clasped in her lap, staring into the fireplace, Isabela had a feeling that she wouldn't be getting naked any time soon. She'd never seen Hawke look so small and still, so vulnerable. Maybe coming by had been a mistake. 

But, well, she was here. And leaving Hawke to deal with her grief alone might be an even bigger mistake. She cleared her throat, and Hawke looked up.

"I feel like I ought to say... something."

"It's all right." Hawke shifted, then turned her gaze back toward the fire. "I know you aren't so good at the emotional stuff."

"At least your mother loved you," Isabela said, then winced; that had seemed a lot more comforting in her head. Still, it was hard not to feel a pang of envy at Hawke's grief. If her mother ever died, she'd buy a round for the house. "Not everyone can say that."

Hawke shrugged. "We had our good days and our bad days. More of the latter, if I'm being honest. But I suppose you're right. Despite everything, deep down, I never doubted that she loved me. And that's how I want to remember her." She shifted a little as Isabela took a seat next to her on the bed. "Not as that-- that thing that monster made her."

Her voice shook, and Isabela curled a hand around her shoulder. "And you stopped him. He'll never hurt anyone else like that, ever again."

"Yeah." Hawke lowered her eyes and was silent for a long time. When she spoke again, her voice was so quiet that Isabela could barely hear her. "As much good at that does me."

"You, maybe not." Isabela moved her hand to Hawke's back and rubbed the tense spot between her shoulder blades, Hawke let out a soft sigh. "But you've spared the next person some pain, and that's worth something."

Hawke snorted. "Something." She turned, really looking at Isabela for the first time since she'd walked in. "I'm a little surprised to hear you say that."

Isabela smiled. "I guess all these do-gooders you hang out with are starting to rub off."

Hawke managed a chuckle. "I knew Aveline was good for something."

"Ah, there's that smile I-- enjoy so much." Isabela lightly ran a finger over the curve of Hawke's cheek. "So, do you want to be alone? Or would you rather a distraction?"

Hawke lifted an eyebrow. "What kind of distraction?"

"Well, there's one distraction I'm always up for." Isabela leaned in with an exaggerated leer, and Hawke laughed out loud. She kissed Hawke quickly, then pulled back. "But maybe that's not the most constructive solution. How about the Hanged Man a for hand or two of Wicked Grace? I'm sure we could cut Varric in, and maybe Merrill and Fenris too."

"Maybe." Hawke raised an eyebrow. "Although your less constructive solution also has merit."

"Mmm." Isabela moved in for another kiss, lingering this time, but still careful -- until Hawke leaned in closer with a soft sigh, first resting her hands on Isabela's thighs, then sliding them up to her hips. Isabela pushed her hands up into Hawke's hair and let out a chuckle. "We could start with that, then move on to the more constructive phase later."

Hawke slid kisses across Isabela's cheek and behind her ear. "Such a strategic thinker," she murmured. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

A retort formed on the tip of Isabela's tongue, lost to a gasp as Hawke's mouth moved further down her neck. "Well, when you put it that way." And she rolled Hawke over on the bed, clasping her tight and opening the closure of her robe as Hawke began making short work of the laces on Isabela's bodice. Seemed she'd be losing her clothes tonight, after all.


End file.
